


The Path

by Ekiezel



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Existential Crisis, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekiezel/pseuds/Ekiezel
Summary: Din Djarin retourne sur la Voie après avoir vaincu le dragon Krayt et récupéré l'armure de Boba Fett.Mais alors que les imprévus vont s'accumuler, le Mandalorien contemple la possibilité de reconsidérer la solitude de sa quête.Le Marshall Cobb Vanth lui, rêve d'autre chose et pourquoi pas de grandeur.L'Enfant de son coté, a déjà fait son choix.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !   
> Je découvre tout juste Star Wars avec des années de retard (J'ai vu presque tous les films, mais avant de regarder The Mandalrian ce n'était pas l'obsession) (Well now here we are).  
> Comme je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec tout le lore, je me désolidarise du canon. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura.   
> Je vais essayer de poster souvent ! On y croit !

Les plaines désertiques de Tatooine sont à couper le souffle. Un infini de dunes aux courbes voluptueuses, qui se dessinent au-delà de la ligne d’horizon. Lorsque les soleils binaires se lèvent, le ciel s’embrasse, le sable brille tel des éclats d’un cristal éparpillé. On raconte que là où s’étend désormais le désert, il y avait un océan qui recouvrait la surface de la planète. Sans doute ce qui a donné naissance aux canyons dont les falaises paraissent nettement découpées. La planète est hostile et il est plus approprié de parler de survie, plutôt que de vie, quand il s’agit d’une existence menée sur ces terres arides où presque rien ne pousse. La beauté des lieux est aussi sauvage qu’elle est dangereuse. Le chasseur de prime en sait quelque chose ; les apparences sont toujours trompeuses. Baisser sa garde signe son arrêt de mort.

\- « Tu as dû beaucoup voyager, Mando. » Lui a dit le Marshall, avant qu’ils ne partent pour l’expédition. Il a marqué une pause, le feu crépitait encore et projetait des ombres sur son visage. Ou peut-être étaient-ce les démons de son passé. « Je n’ai jamais rien connu d’autre. »  
Din avait alors tourné la tête dans sa direction. Le Marshall ne pouvait pas lire l’émotion dans ses yeux, son regard rencontrait le métal froid de son casque. Cobb Vanth à ce genre de regard capable de transpercer, le Mandalorian aurait juré qu’à cet instant, il était capable de le voir. Réellement. Qu’il n’y avait pas la barrière du Beskar entre eux. Il possède des yeux très expressifs. Il est, d’une manière générale, comme un livre ouvert et il ne semble pas chercher à se cacher. Din à l’habitude ne rien laisser paraître. L’autre, ce soir là, avait envié sa liberté de se mouvoir, Din avait envié celle de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments librement. Le Marshall lui avait confié son passé et Din en était incapable. Même si le voulait, il ne trouverait jamais les mots pour exprimer ce qu’il avait vécu. 

Din a rarement le temps de contempler le paysage. Toujours en mouvement. Toujours en quête d’une prochaine mission. Tatooine est belle. Pour quelqu’un qui a passé toute sa vie, elle est fatale. Elle n’offre aucun espoir et elle rappelle jour après jour que la seule issue possible est la mort. Redevenir poussière. Agenouillé devant le speeder, il prend une poignée de sable et laisse les grains s’échapper entre ses doigts. Il est comme le sable, il songe. « Reste, Mando. » Mais il ne reste jamais. Il est insaisissable. Telle est la voie. Ce n’est pas une vie pour lui.   
Il est porteur d’un but qui est plus important que ses propres états d’âme. Il doit retrouver la famille de l’Enfant. Ensuite, il aura le temps de contempler toutes les opportunités qu’il a manqué. Toutes les personnes qui l’auraient volontiers accepté pour l’homme qu’il est. Un dernier regard à destination de Mos Pelgo et dans le vacarme d’un moteur, il est parti. 

*

Din contemple ce qu’il reste de son speeder, ses affaires éparpillés et les corps fumants de ses agresseurs. Après avoir affronté le Dragon Krayt, il se sent stupide d’être tombé aussi bêtement dans un piège tendu par des pilleurs. Les bandits n’avaient aucune chance de s’en sortir, mais s’en prendre à l’Enfant a définitivement signé leur arrêt de mort. Il a encore le cœur battant, il en tremblerait presque de rage. Le Mandalorien soupire, exténué. Il n’a pas dormi et rêve de pouvoir prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de moiteur de sa peau sous son armure. Pour une fois, il ne dirait pas non à un repas chaud. L’Enfant couine dans ses bras, il semble tout aussi abattu. Il va falloir faire tout le chemin qu’il lui reste à faire à pied ou retourner à Mos Pelgo et demander de l’aide.   
\- « On a pas de temps à perdre. »  
Le Mandalorien hausse les épaules et réunit ses biens pour reprendre la route.  
Telle est la voie.   
Si seulement son vaisseau pouvait rappliquer en claquant des doigts ! 

*

Cobb quitte rarement Mos Pelgo. Leur village étant isolé, perdu dans le désert, il lui faut souvent se rendre vers la ville la plus grande pour se ravitailler. Certaines choses ne s’inventent pas, et maintenant qu’il ne possède plus d’armure, il est résigné à s’équiper autrement. Sur le marché, il achète un nouveau blaster qu’il négocie difficilement avec le Hutt qui essaye de lui vendre le modèle supérieur. C’est à Mos Eisley qu’il s’est rendu pour effectuer ses emplettes. Jadis, son casque le protégeait, il se sentait à l’abri, respecté, craint. Désormais, il ne possède plus aucune artifice. Il est juste Cobb Vanth. Un être insignifiant parmi tant d’autres qui essaye de protéger sa famille, ses gens du mieux qu’il peut.   
Il est comme un enfant, habitué à la faible population de Mos Pelgo, perdu dans cette foule et bousculé. Il connaît les habitants par coeur, ils ne sont pas nombreux. Il leur adresse tous la parole au moins une fois par jour. En ville, la diversité se fait ressentir, les races aliens se mélangent aux humains. C’est tout son monde. Il n’ose pas imaginer l’effervescence de Coruscant. Dans ce genre de moments, il se dit que ce n’est pas plus mal de vivre ici. Il aurait le tournis si il devait se rendre dans une très grande ville. Si il n’avait plus de repères.   
Il ne sait pas si il serait capable de tout recommencer une fois de plus. Il a tant perdu.

Les deux soleils ont déclinés dans le ciel quand il rendre dans la cantina, déterminé à se prendre un verre avant de faire la route inverse pour retourner chez lui. Il espère toujours capter des conversations entre des chasseurs de primes, des aventures qu’il ne vivra jamais. Personne ne le remarque, une fois de plus, dépouillé de son Beskar. Il a essayé de tirer du Mandalorian ses secrets, mais l’homme est resté silencieux, ne lui adressant la parole que pour le strict nécessaire. Il était évident qu’après l’affront qu’il a subi lors de ses premières secondes dans son humble village, il ne porterait pas Cobb dans son coeur. Il est resté professionnel, parce que le Marshall lui a promit de lui restituer l’armure si il l’aidait. Sa vie ne vaut pas le précieux métal. Mos Pelgo a besoin de lui.  
Il n’aurait pas réellement défié le Mandalorien.  
Le Marshall ressent déjà son absence. Il aurait aimé pouvoir converser avec lui un peu plus, en apprendre sur ce qui cache derrière le seul ciel d’étoiles qu’il a jamais connu. Il doit être loin désormais et il ne reviendra pas. Ce manque est peut-être plus profond. C’est le premier étranger qui vient leur rendre visite, si on ne compte pas le dragon et les hommes de sables. Quand il l’a aperçu, brillant de mille feu, quelque chose à été remué au plus profond de lui.   
Un vrai Mandalorien. 

\- « Et zut ! C’est son problème si il veut payer plus cher », une mécanicienne accompagnée de ses droïdes s’esclaffe, après avoir battu à plate couture son adversaire. Cobb observait la partie dans son coin, il sursaute, surpris. « Il débarque comme ça, sans m’avoir donné de nouvelles et me plante comme ça avec son vaisseau ! A l’heure qu’il est, il doit faire la fête avec l’autre Mandalorien. »  
Le sang de Cobb ne fait qu’un tour. Il n’y a qu’un seul Mandalorien à l’heure actuel sur cette planète, à sa connaissance. Celui qui l’a aidé et son enfant. Il ne serait pas rentré ? Il a un mauvais pressentiment. La nuit va tomber et il n’est pas assez stupide pour la passer seul, à la merci des prédateurs. Le Marshall tente de se raisonner. Mando n’a pas besoin de son aide, il sait ce qu’il fait. Il l’a prouvé plus tôt. Il a vaincu un dragon.   
Tout de même. Dans le doute.

Il lui faut rentrer quoi qu’il en soit. Il n’a pas trouvé son bonheur et ses citoyens vont s’inquiéter. Il ne peut se permettre de disparaître comme ça, même si parfois, Cobb voudrait tout laisser tomber. Il les aime, bien sur. Mais à son âge, il espérait que sa vie se résume à autre chose. 

*

Il n’est pas alerté sur le chemin du retour, mais alors qu’il s’approche de la ville, il décide de faire un détour. Le Marshall tient à avoir sa conscience tranquille. Il y a un autre passage qui permet de joindre Mos Eisley rapidement. Il est fréquenté par de nombreux bandits, qui se tapissent dans l’ombre pour cueillir les aventureux. Nombreux sont ceux qui se font prendre à ce piège et les voleurs se remplissent les poches. Le désert est vaste, et si à proprement parlé il n’y a pas de routes, des passages sont convenus. Pour ne pas empiéter sur le territoire des Tusken. Par exemple. Parce que l’homme a besoin de se construire des limites, des barrières, pour se rassurer. Il est aisé de se perdre dans l’étendue ensablée. Les vents font varier les paysages. S’engager seul, sans carte et sans vivre est du pur suicide.

Ses craintes sont confirmées. Les restes du speeder du Mandalorian gisent au détour de rochers, témoins muets du spectacle qui s’est joué il y a quelques heures. Pas de doute, il est arrivé quelque chose. Aucune trace du chasseur de prime, ce qui est un bon signe. Ses adversaires sont morts, à quoi s’attendaient t-il ? Cobb ricane, fier de son acolyte. Le Marshall continue sur sa lancée, il est sur ses traces, mais il n’aperçoit pas la fumée rassurante d’un feu de camp et la nuit est tombée. Peut-être se fait-il des idées.  
C’est rarement le cas. Il possède ce sixième sens qui l’a si souvent tiré d’affaire et qu’il n’explique pas. Il se sent redevable envers le Créateur de lui avoir accordé cette capacité. Grace à elle, il a pu survivre plus longtemps que prévu, et il pourrait sauver un collègue. Un ami. Par dessus, il croit entendre quelque chose. Un gémissement plaintif, celui d’un petit animal blessé, ou en train de pleurer. Il ralentit et descend de son vaisseau, pour se rapprocher de l’origine de bruit. Il le reconnaît, c’est l’Enfant. 

Et quelques mètres à coté de lui, le Mandalorien, étendu de tout son long, inconscient.


End file.
